Seto Kaiba chooses not to love
by jenoncaluvkaiba
Summary: this about an ex girlfriend of Kaiba's. It has been six years since she and Kaiba broke up and now she’s living in England with her son. One night after reading a bedtime story her son asks about his dad. no she isn't a Mary Sue and kaiba isn't OOC.


Jenonca- I know I should get on with my other stories but I got writers block at the moment with them.

Anyway I decided to write something about a possible ex girlfriend of Kaiba's. No she isn't a Mary sue and Kaiba isn't soppy or anything he is the same Kaiba. This is the ex girlfriend P.O.V.

It has been six years since she and Kaiba broke up and know she's living in England with her son. One night after reading a bedtime story her son asks about his dad.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

I shut the book I was reading to my 6 year old son Haru.

"Goodnight sweetie" I said getting up from the end of his bed. We live in a two bedroom flat in England. I moved away from Japan six years ago.

"Mummy does dad like dragons" he asked as I was about to switch his lamp off.

"Yes hun he does" I smiled. Every time I thought about Seto Kaiba the father of my child, I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

Haru looks exactly like him. He had the same dark brown hair, same sharp icy blue eyes. Haru was like a mini copy of Seto except my son had my personality. Haru is kind, polite, forgiving sometimes and smart.

He also has a strong temper just like me and seto and he never lets anyone push him about.

Haru grinned at my answer.

I kissed his forehead and turned the lamp off.

"Mummy what's dad like" he asked as I walked away.

I sighed slightly. I didn't know how to describe Seto without hurting Haru's feelings. He has never met his dad and I won't let him watch anything with his father on.

Seto Kaiba is difficult, arrogant, distant, cold and is far to busy for other people. Come to think of I don't even know how he even spent time with me even if it was only for a little while. How was I supposed to tell my son, his father was an arrogant bastard, who never showed any feeling expect for hate and anger. The only person who ever even came close to seeing a different side to Seto, was Mokuba.

"Your father was like any other person he was kind and thoughtful and I know he would have cared about you. He was also smart and always showed he cared" I lied.

There was only one true statement in what I said.

"I knew it he had to be like that" Haru grinned looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Now its time to sleep sweetie" I said opening the door. I looked at him, his eyes where looking at his duvet. I could tell he was thinking something over.

I stood waiting for him to ask another question. I wasn't sure what question it was going be but I stood patiently.

Haru finally looked up. "Did he love you" he asked.

This was once again a question I knew I couldn't answer truthfully. I already knew the answer. Even when I was with Seto I never lied to my self that he could change and love me back. I knew this, yet I still went out with him. Our relationship wasn't a romance it was purely physical. He never brought me flowers or told me he cared or asked me how my day had been. we never talked about those things. We only ever talked about Duel Monsters or his work and when I was to see him.

I don't think he even trusted me. I was just there for someone to go to when he wanted it. Mokuba was the only one who knew about us. I know he said I was his girlfriend but it didn't feel like it really. A part of me knew it wasn't a real relationship yet I went to him all the same.

I feel in love not long after we had 'got together'.

How am I supposed to tell my son that his father never loved me?

Seto doesn't even know about Haru we broke up a week after I found I was pregnant. I was to tell him the night he broke up with me.

So I kept Haru a secret. I think the reason Seto left me was because he knew he couldn't live like the way we were for much longer. As much as it pains me I wasn't surprised when he ended it.

I forced a smile. My son was waiting for an answer.

"Yes Haru your father loved me and I loved him back"

"Ok goodnight mummy" he said laying down.

I switched the main light off and left his door a jar. Leaning against the wall I sighed.

There was one thing I knew about Seto Kaiba. He could never love me or anyone else as he refuses to acknowledged that feeling. He wasn't incapable of love he just chose not to.

Anyone who says Seto will fall in love is wrong and deluded. Seto prefers to be alone.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSK

**Jenonca****- **so what did you think? Was this any good? Please read and review thank you.


End file.
